First Kiss
by Cassey68
Summary: Maya and Cam's first date and the beginning of their relationship. I am so in love with this couple! Oneshot.


I am soooo in love with this couple! This is based off the new promo for this week. I know Katie chaperones their date, but I decided not to write that because that's really awkward. Anyway ENJOY! And review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Cam**

**I have my first date with Maya tonight. Since coming to Degrassi, she had been the only girl I really had my eye on. After the whole incident with Tristan, I had my doubts about her. But when she defended me while the hockey team was kind of against me, I knew I was right to have such a huge crush on her.**

**You would think that after she said yes when I asked her out that I would be slightly less nervous around the girl. But alas, my nerves were at an all time high, just seeing her in the hallway brought butterflies to my stomach and made my heart skip a beat.**

Maya

I am going on a date with Campbell Saunders! I didn't even know he liked me like that. Oh, the difference some four-leaf clovers can make!

I see Cam coming down the hall surrounded by the rest of the Ice Hounds. He smiles when he sees me and breaks away from the rest of the team and comes toward my locker.

"Hey Maya."

"Hi Cambell. How are you?"

"I'm great. I just wanted to make sure we were still on for tonight." He looked down at his shoes as he mentioned our date. Oh my gosh! I think Cambell is nervous!

"Of course we are Cam! I wouldn't miss it." I give him one last flirty smile as I turn to walk to my next class. I could feel his eyes following me as I walked away.

**Cam**

** School had felt like it took forever, especially after I talked to Maya. It only made me so much more excited for our date tonight. I was so relieved when the bell finally rang, but I still had hockey practice to get through until my date. I do love hockey, but right now I really just wished I was hanging out with Maya.**

** By the time Dallas finally dismissed us from the ice, I was going to have to sprint to pick up Maya from her house, and I still had to go to my house to change.**

** I ran into the locker room and started stripping off my hockey padding.**

** "In a rush there Little Cam?" called Dallas' taunting voice.**

** "Yeah. Sorry guys, I really need to get going. I'm late" I answered. I realized it was vague, but I didn't want a giant speech about focusing on hockey right now.**

** "Oh yeah, you and Chicken Cutlet got a date, huh?" I get that Owen was still mad at Maya, but that was just douchey.**

** "Don't. Call her. That." My voice was threatening and I honestly don't believe I could do too much harm to Owen. But he just disrespected my Maya. Well, not mine… yet. I hope.**

** Owen looked taken back, sensing that I was serious and didn't find Maya's little nickname even a little bit funny. But the rest of the team just started laughing, knowing I could do very little to actually harm Owen. **

** Before the taunting and nicknames could start again, I slipped my shirt over my head, grabbed my stuff and walked out of the locker room. I had to get back home and figure out what I was wearing on my date.**

Maya

It takes me an hour to decide on skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with music notes on it for my date. I then spent the remaining hour and a half straightening my hair, putting on some mascara and foundations, and telling Katie that Campbell Saunders was NOT my boyfriend… yet. I fit in a little bit of homework, but no matter what I kept thinking of Cam. I wasn't sure how my brain connected algebra back to my date tonight, but only a very small part of me truly cared.

I suddenly looked up from my daydreaming and saw that Cam was almost 15 minuets late. Oh no. What if this is all a joke? I spend all my time thinking about this boy while he's with the Ice Hounds laughing about he made a band geek niner actually believe he liked her.

Before I could get to Katie to ask her a good way to get revenge, the doorbell rang. I walked to the door, partially ready for the Ice Hounds to be there laughing. Instead, Cam stood at the door, alone. Dressed for a date, looking excited, nervous and… panting?

"Hi…Maya…sorry…late…. Hockey…long…ran…sorry." Cam explained, trying to talk while catching his breath.

"So hockey went late and you ran her to be on time?" Cam nodded continuing to try and breathe.

All bad feelings I had just had towards Cam left me, only to be replaced by a girlish giggle that escaped my lips.

**Cam**

** After changing, I realized I was already late and took off sprinting to Maya's house. When she opened the door she looked pissed and annoyed, but as I explained what happened her facial features softened and giggle fell from her mouth.**

** At the sound I turned my head toward her and was able to catch the blush that had flooded her cheeks. My breath was returning to me, so while Maya looked down in embarrassment, I checked her out. She had chosen something simple yet classy. Of course she always looked amazing every day, but tonight she looked extra good.**

** "You look beautiful, Maya." Her blush is so adorable.**

** "Thanks Cam." She surveyed my jeans, t-shirt and Ice Hounds jacket. "You look great, too."**

** I chuckled at her politeness and held out my hand. When she took it, I swear I felt electricity flow up my arm.**

Maya

Wow, I knew I liked Cam, but I had no idea I liked him so much. The date has gone absolutely wonderful so far! We started off by going to Little Miss Steaks for dinner. I knew Cam and Tristan had a lot in common, but Cam and I are like two peas in a pod. Both of us are passionate about one thing in particular (his hockey, my music), we both think the hockey team is ridiculous to Tristan, we both believe in luck, and we're both crazy about each other.

After the dinner, Cam and I decided to go see a movie. I really wanted to see _The Dark Knight Rises_ and Cam seemed more than willing to go. The movie was great, but some parts really surprised me and I found myself scooting closer to Cam every time. After one particularly loud explosion, I buried my head into Cam's neck trying to block out the sound. But once I was there all I could think was that Campbell Saunders smelled incredibly good.

"Um, Maya?" I suddenly snapped back from my thoughts and realized that it's probably really strange to have a girl deeply inhaling your neck, especially on a first date. I pulled back from Cam so fast I ended up spilling my soda all over his shirt.

"Oh no! Cam, I am so sorry!" I hastily grabbed some napkins while trying to quietly apologize to Cam. I turned to him with my hands full of napkins as he pulled off his mostly unharmed Ice Hounds jacket. I tended to his shirt trying to get the soda out as quickly as I could while mentally yelling at myself every time I took notice of just how well hockey does a body. I mean, I knew hockey players had a lot of muscle, but Cam's only a sophomore and his chest feels like it belongs to a well exercised senior.

"No, really Maya, it's ok. I know it was an accident. It's just a little soda, no harm done."

I continued to mop up his shirt as I responded, "Cam it's all my fault. I ruined our date. I'm soo sorry! I'm such a klutz. I just-."

Cam had placed his hands atop mine. Stopping my work and all train of thought not related to Cam at this moment.

"Maya, stop. You haven't ruined our date, at least not in my mind. You're the only girl I even want to be on a date with right now. Some soda isn't going to change that."

I looked up into Cam's eyes. They were beautiful, full of honesty and sensitivity. I knew Cam was being completely honest with me and just telling me how he felt. My heart was racing in my chest and the butterflies overpowering my stomach. All I could think at that moment was Campbell Saunders. The sweetest, nicest, most caring, absolutely attractive hockey player that has ever lived. That Campbell Saunders that liked me back and only wanted to date me.

My eyes trailed down from his eyes, stopping at his lips. I had never kissed anyone. I always wanted my first to be special and memorable. I knew now that Cam was whom I wanted my first kiss to be from. And here in the dark, with explosions in the background and Cam's eyes on me, was where I wanted it to be. Cam had just poured his heart out to me. I didn't think I had the capability to tell him how I felt at the moment. But the least I could do was show him.

My eyes went back to his; my arms let go of the napkins and slide up around his neck. I felt Cam's hands respectfully find my waist and his eyes kept looked on mine. This was actually going to happen. My first kiss and with a sweet superstar hockey player. I couldn't have imagined this in my wildest dreams.

I began to lean toward Cam. Never breaking our gaze and thinking in my head how lucky I was to score the only decent guy on the hockey team before any girl could steal his sweet heart. I was closing distance between me and Cam. My eyelids began to droop closed. Out lips were millimeters apart… when the unthinkable happened. Cam let out a shaky breath and turned his head away from mine. My eyes shoot open but instead of finding Cam's gorgeous brown eyes, they were met with Cam's hair, my lips about to plant a soft gentle kiss to Cam's cheek.

My heart broke and rejection flooded over me like a plague. I pulled away from him and was prepared to run from the humiliation when his hand moved from my waist to my shoulder and kept me sitting right where I was. Cam turned his head toward the screen and snuggled deeper into his chair pulling me next to him. I know I don't have a lot of relationship experience, but I don't think anyone could fully understand what just happened. I was beyond confused.

**Cam**

** My date with Maya was great, until the soda spilled. We were getting along so well, she was clutching to me in the movie each time a noise scared her and she seemed to really like my neck. Then the soda spilled. She reacted just like I would have: apologizing profusely, tried to undo the damage the sugary beverage had created. I felt like I was going to be able to officially call Maya mine after I told her how I felt about her. She was going to be my Maya, no matter what the team thought. Then her arms moved around my neck. I placed my hands at her waist realizing that she and I were about to share our first kiss. That's when the old Cam, who was accused of being gay and yelled at Maya over nerves, made an appearance.**

** 'What are you doing, Cam? You're the guy, you should be kissing her. Why is she making the first move? The guys are gonna ask what happened. Are you really going to tell them she spilled on you, you were a sap, and then she got the balls to kiss you? Do something Cam! Be a man!'**

** I had turned my head at the last possible second. But even that couldn't stop me from seeing the hurt seep onto Maya's face. She thought I didn't want her. I couldn't explain so I tried to compromise. I put my arm around her and pulled her close. When the movie ended I tried to grab her hand, but she walked out of there so fast I had to run to catch up with her. I tried to talk to her on the way home, but she gave me a look that said if I ever wanted to talk to her again I would shut up now. When we got to her house I barely had time to squeak out a "goodnight" before the door was slammed in my face. She refused to respond to my texts or Facerange chats and around midnight I decided to give up.**

** I walked into school this morning ready to beg at Maya's feet for another chance. To explain my ridiculousness and tell her how much she meant to me. The guys could make fun of me, I didn't care. Maya just had to believe me. I didn't see her all morning, then she had band practice during lunch, and in French we were given a pop quiz that took me the entire period. The bell to end the day rang and I headed to my locker. Hockey practice was going to start a half an hour late so one of the twins could make up some test they had failed. All the hockey guys were at their lockers talking about how to spend the time.**

** "Hey Little Cam. Are you coming to the Dot with us?" Dallas asked me as I opened my locker.**

** "No. Sorry Dallas, but there's something I have to do today before practice starts."**

** "Come on Rookie. What's more important than us?" I was just about to try and explain my Maya situation to Dallas when Owen interrupted me.**

** "That date with Chicken Cutlet didn't go too well, huh?"**

** "Owen, for the last time, STOP CALLING HER THAT!" Before the rest of the team could even respond, I realized something Owen had said.**

** "Wait a second, how did you know that my date with Maya didn't go well?"**

** Because Rookie," Dallas started, "she looks like a lady on a mission. And I'd hate to be you right now."**

** I followed his line of vision to a very angry Maya stalking toward me. Tori, Tristan and Zig were behind her obviously backing her up. But the way Maya looked, she could be taking on Chuck Norris and not need any back-up. I'm so screwed.**

Maya

I understand it was slightly mean. Yelling at Cam in front of his team. But he hadn't even tried to talk to me today. It was wrong of me not to respond last night, I know. I guess I was just expecting him to try a little harder.

So when I saw Cam with the Ice Hounds after school, not rushing off to practice, I knew I had to take the opportunity. I knew I was being kind of bitchy to him, but as far as I'm concerned I deserve answers. Was I led on? Did he mean everything he said? I believed Cam really liked me. I just needed to know if I was still head over heels for a guy who cared for me or not.

Owen and Dallas noticed me first, but soon after Cam and the whole tem turned to watch me approach. I know I must look mad because Cam goes pale and the rest of the team back away from him, knowing this is between me and him. I know Tori, Tristan and Zig are behind me, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna use them.

I walk straight up to Cam, grab the tie he's wearing and pull him close to my face, "We need to talk."

I take him a little ways down the hall before I whip him around and slam him against a locker. I can hear my friends and the team laughing behind me, but right now I don't even care.

"I want answers Campbell Saunders! What the hell happened yesterday? You tell me you like me and make me believe you, and then you just go off and humiliate me! Do you have any idea how hurt I was? I completely fell for you! I felt so lucky and happy that you asked me out on a date. You had fallen for me and I couldn't believe it. Then you turn around and completely disregard me right after you told me how you only wanted me! I didn't think I did anything wrong, so tell me… was this just a joke to you from the beginning?"

**Cam**

** I have never seen this side of Maya before. She is so angry and hurt, I knew that. But I didn't think she would question my feelings for her. I mean I thought those were obvious. What is wrong with me? I have hurt the one girl I cared for more than anything here at Degrassi. Even I don't usually screw things up this quickly.**

** "Maya, I am so sorry! Please you have to believe me. I just felt weak and unmanly that you were initializing our first kiss, I swear! But I shouldn't have cared. I should have just been focusing on the fact that I got to kiss the girl I've completely fallen for. Maya, I never meant to hurt you, I am really sorry. There has to be something I can do to make it up to you. Whatever it is, I promise I'll do it. Just please give me a second chance! Please, I am begging you!"**

** She kept looking at me for what seemed like hours. Finally her grip loosened on my tie, her eyes left mine and a huge sigh left her lips.**

** "I don't know Cam. I mean, I want to believe you, but yesterday I was hurt so bad. It just seemed like you were ashamed to be with me, like as a couple. **_**You**_** asked me out Cam. If you wanted to stay my friend you should have just done that."**

** She thought I didn't want to date her. I got an idea to prove to her I wanted to be with her. It was drastic and risky. But this is not the time to think of missing the goal and failing. I have to keep my stick on the ice and take the shot. **

** While Maya was looking at her shoes, I quickly put my plan into action. I raised my hands from my side and grabbed her waist. I turned to my side, successfully switching places with Maya and pinning her against the locker. I lean close to her, making sure all her attention was on me as I told her the truth.**

** "Maya, you really are the only girl I want. I will be your friend if that's what you want, but I want so much more. I want to hold you close, kiss you slow, I want to watch you play the cello, I want you cheering me on at my games, I want to be able to call you my Maya, and I want you to know no other girl even has my attention here. I'm already yours Maya, if you'll have me."**

** As the tears formed in her eyes and the smile spread on her face, I knew I had done the right thing. I had gotten Maya Matlin. I was dating the best girl at Degrassi. Hell, I was dating the best girl in the world!**

** She barely spoke, "Of course, Cam" before I pulled her close and smashed my lips to hers. I could feel the fireworks around me, and Maya pulling my face closer to her made it the best thing I'd ever felt. I began to move my lips, and persuaded Maya to as well by running my tongue along her lower lip. I bent down and picked her up wrapping her legs around my waist, never breaking the kiss.**

** Too soon for my liking, the shouts of "Get it, Cam!" and "Way to go, Saunders!" became too loud to ignore and I broke the kiss. I lend back, keeping Maya locked around my waist as I smiled at her. No matter what I refuse to lose this girl again. I 'm falling way too fast, but no part of me wants to slow down.**

Maya

I had always wanted a special and memorable first kiss. I sure had one now! Cam's confession was the sweetest thing ever, and that kiss was gentle, caring, hot and amazing all in one. When Cam finally put me down, he had to go to practice and I was late for band practice. I figured I would be distracted at practice, but I kept thinking Cam was there and played the best I had in weeks.

After we were done, we met at the school steps and he sat down next to me. I explained what happened in band and the same thing happened to him.

"Every time I got close to the goal, I'd picture you in the stands cheering for me. I only missed like two shots, coach is even saying I get to start next game. I'll just need my good luck charm, and my clover boxers."

I laughed as he stood up, "I guess we're just better together, Cam."

He offered me a hand to help me up. He held onto it as we walked toward my house hand-in-hand.

"Always knew we were M." Cam turned to me and kissed me sweetly before taking my hand again and leading me forward.

"Didn't know you were a genius too, Superstar." I smiled as my Cam started laughing, pulling me closer.


End file.
